


烟火

by Aqua1105



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 13:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19870324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua1105/pseuds/Aqua1105





	烟火

他们订的旅店是个本土的特色旅店，虽说古典优雅，悦人心目，但隔音效果实在不敢恭维。

毕竟在本来都计划里，安莉洁并没有料想这个例外，他们只是来观光而已。

但看着磨腻着自己颈脖的金，她知道，这个家伙是不会随随便便的在今天晚上罢休的。

金的呼吸就打在安莉洁最敏感细嫩的颈脖，痒痒的，细碎极了。

他开口，声音是饱含情欲。

“安莉洁，今天晚上可不要叫得太大声啊。”

事实上，安莉洁也不敢叫得大声，如果要她选，她绝对不会同意金这么放肆。

但是，对于自己亲爱的恋人，她总是顺从极了。

像只小兔子般乖顺。

她由着金吻着她修长的手。

金的动作色情极了，他伸出舌，舔舐着安莉洁多肉而柔软的手心。

浅浅的刺激感，通过手部传导至安莉洁的下身。

这若有若无有时才最勾人，它总是不给你来个痛快，就这么给你享受，却不给你满足。

安莉洁的呼吸逐渐变得有些急促。

她开始不满于金的浅尝辄止，那细碎的亲吻，已经满足不了她被金勾起的性欲。

金当然察觉到了安莉洁的变化，但他却转而将唇从安莉洁可爱小巧的胸部移开。

轻轻的含着她的唇，就这么含着，没什么动作，却让安莉洁越发的渴望金更近一步的动作。

“金……请你更近一步……”

少女渴求出声，有些迷幻的声音，昭示着她的沉沦。

是时候也该是发展到更近一步了。

“嗯……好啊！那应该是这样吗？”

安莉洁轻灵透彻的声音，总是会勾得金变得恶劣起来。

他灵活的手挑开遮掩安莉洁私处的布料，在挑开时，他不出意料的触到了浅浅的湿润。

“嗯哼……”

金逾拿着他不够坦率的可爱恋人。

“明明就这种程度，安莉洁就这样了，你一定是很喜欢我吧～”

金的声音未音带翘，愉悦上扬。

他就着安莉洁私处的星许湿润，揉弄着那颗小小的阴蒂。

少女的私处总是干净而美好，安莉洁也不例外。

换言之，她其实是其中的佼佼者。

她的芬芳仅仅独属于金。

阴蒂被揉弄所带来的刺激，使安莉洁不自觉的酥了腰，软下身子。

不多时，金就感觉到，安莉洁的那处已经足够湿润了。

便伸出根手指探了进去，那处蜜源，暖和而湿润。

让金不由的也联想到自己的阴茎，插进去时的舒爽感觉。

他开始不满于这温吞的动作。

大刀阔斧的攻略着安莉洁那美好的私处。

戳插的黏密水声，在这房里响起。

撩人得很。

金用闲下来的左手，拿捏着安莉洁胸前的红樱，挑逗得那处涨大发红。

安莉洁的眼神有些迷离，她迎合着金的动作，嘴中的呻吟声也逐渐泄了出来。

金抽出原本流连在安莉洁桃源的右手，那处连着条银线，在窗外呼升烟花所带来的光亮下，波光潋滟。

安莉洁捂着眼，感到有些羞耻。

金将他还染着安莉洁私处泌出爱液的中指，轻点在自己的下唇。

“安莉洁，小声些，我可不愿意你这甜蜜的叫声让别人听了去。”

他凑近安莉洁圆润的耳朵。

“毕竟，你可是我的，胸部和私处……还有你的一切都是我的。”

他说话间，所带出的热气，让安莉洁的耳朵痒痒的。

金的下身早就涨红了，张牙舞爪的顶着安莉洁线条优美的臀部。

“安莉洁……帮帮我……”

他拉着少女的手抚弄着那处。

刚触及那处，那滚烫的物什就忽然跳了下。

金的呼吸变得有些粗重。

“唔，最喜欢，金了。”女孩闭上了眼，主动亲上了少年的唇。

金将她翻了个身，对向自己。

“噗”  
是器物挺入私处的声音，宣告着少女的破体。

“唔!——”

安莉洁的痛呼此时被少年用吻堵在口中，金此时已经完全掌握了主动权，现在要做的就是安(爱)抚他的小姑娘了。

细碎的吻落在女孩身体上，酥酥麻麻的，从脖颈，到隐约可见的锁骨，甚至是胸前的软肉。

两人缠绵的踏踏米旁，只剩下被扔在一旁的凌乱衣物和一缸刚才夏日祭上捉的金鱼，金色的鱼尾在水缸里摇曳着，映衬出房间里此时此刻的性爱，这一切都将昏暗的房间里渲染上暧昧的色彩。

“可以，直接，做了呢，哈..”

埋在少女体内的野兽开始运作。

“咿...”  
伴随着痛感与些许的快感，抬起纤细的手臂抱紧了面前的恋人。

“啪、啪”  
“霹雳啪啦”

室内欢爱的声响与外面烟花声融为一体。

正如同照进室内的那一线月光，照映在安莉洁白皙细腻的肌肤上，似乎还可以看到几枚零星的粉色吻痕。

“哈.....啊.......”

“呼.....来、换个....哈....位置吧...♡”

是金此时饱含情欲的声音，修长的手覆上女孩纤细的腰。

安莉洁感到自己又被翻了个面...

皎洁月光，直通人心....  
今夜无爱不欢也......

“啊，哈啊！”

以看似坐在身上的暧昧姿势进入，如同抱住心爱的布玩偶一般，在墙角落的落地镜子旁。

“小声点，安莉洁”  
“想被别人听到这可爱的叫声吗？”

金发在窗外月光的照耀下，似乎被染成了白色，少年从背后抱住恋人，下巴抵在少女颈窝里。

“哈，呼”  
是在耳边吐气的声音，含住小小的耳垂舔舐着。

“咕唧、唧”

随着动作的加快，结合处的水声渐渐转响。

“唔嗯....”  
少女想发声不敢。

双目被恋人的手捂住，下身的快感几乎要将女孩子吞没，细腻的小脸此时变的绯红，小嘴微开，唾液随着嘴角无力留下。

真是可爱呢..  
金想。

把身体交给身、心所爱的彼此，也是不可替代的幸福吧。

一只空闲的手也开始不安分的抚摸上恋人的脸颊，金的食指慢慢移动到女孩的粉唇上，轻轻摩挲着，接下来便是脖颈，少年坏心眼似的将手指刮过敏感点，突如其来的瘙痒似的安莉洁打了个寒颤。

“呜..哇...别”  
胸前的软肉被大手肆意揉捏着，中间的红果已经挺立起来，周围的乳晕被恋人用手指画这圈，身下与胸部的双重快感让女孩觉得，身体已经不是自己的了。

没错哦。

“呼啊....”  
在来自名为“快感”的喘息中，娇小的手被牵起，金拉着她的手，一同往下摸索至肚脐，小腹。

碰到腹部那一处粗长凸起时，女孩全身一抖。

安莉洁立刻明白了那是什么。

“呵啊....安莉洁，你感受到了吗？”  
“哈...我们现在，是一体了呢♡”

小腹处凸起的形状与沉溺情爱的荤话以及自身快感的刺激下，都让少女越陷越深。

“呜...”

此时金突然趁机加快了进出的速度，同时也加大了力度。

“啪”囊袋与肉体碰撞的声音。

“哈....太快.....慢点...唔”  
少女求饶的声音，带着满满的委屈与软糯。

金突然松开了盖在她眼部的手。

“安莉洁，你看看哦，你已经..哦不，你永远都是我的东西呢♡”

双眼突然重获自由，安莉洁双眼微微睁开。

面前的镜子里，少女身上凌乱的散布着粉色的草莓印，脸上的色气绯红显的格外诱惑，双腿被肆意分开露出腿心的桃源，内里正被野兽侵犯着，粉色的花瓣牢牢绞住它，然后又松开，泛滥的花液随意的在地上流淌。

有种淫乱的美感呢。

身后的少年眼里似乎闪过了红光。

“呜.....”  
安莉洁扭过头去，羞涩的闭上眼，并且有逃离少年怀里的冲动。

“认真点啊！”  
少年似乎有点不满，腮帮子有点鼓起，双手掐住女孩的腰往下按，一下子顶到了最深处。

“!!!!.........”  
突然的剧烈快感似乎像突然向下冲的过山车一样，爽到让安莉洁叫不出声，只能仰着脖子张着嘴巴急促喘气，瞳孔被刺激的收缩。

“哦?”

找到了。  
金坏心眼的向那点进攻，每一次都能让少女底喘出声。

“我会让你全身心都留下属于的的气息”

怀中人早已没了力气，任由身后的人摆布，失焦的双目与从眼角滑落的泪水衬托着女孩子的神志不清。

“金......”  
“我想....看着你....”  
蓝发女孩如是将头靠在少年头颈处

话音刚落 ，少女又被翻了个身

"看着我的哪里?"  
像是挑逗一般的疑问句，金将前额抵上了安莉洁的额头，正好可以让女孩子看到，自己是如何被占领的。

"嗯哼……"  
金将手抚上安莉洁的背，丝丝滑滑的手感在金看来简直就是冰清玉洁嘛，宛若游蛇一般的在安莉洁背上滑动着，摩梭的手感简直太棒了  
“安莉洁，真的，你让我很舒服呢，所以我会更加努力的爱你哦～”

金的肉棒在安莉洁小穴里恶趣味的搅动着，但是速度不是很快，与其说是激烈的，倒不如说是发情的特殊动作。

一些些爱液悄悄地从交合处流淌出来，蜿蜒在已经不堪入目的榻榻米上，粘稠的感觉，温热的感觉，这就是恋人的温度吗

“安莉洁，要开始最后的冲刺了哦，休息时间已经到啦～”金咬着安莉洁的耳垂咕哝着。

“金，哈…我爱你。“此时安莉洁自然是已经到了极限了。

“呐，安莉洁，我可以射里面吗？“金又叼弄住安莉洁的乳头，小小的乳头被金吸吮，发出“啧啧“的淫荡声响。

“射…里面？“安莉洁此时神智就像那短路的导线一样，反应不过来。  
‘既然安莉洁同意了，那我就，在你身体里播种下我的种子啦～“  
“嗯…？“

女孩子还没有反应过来，就被金顶弄到了最顶峰，穴肉紧紧咬住肉棒，贴合在一起，金也把安莉洁拥在身前，随着下身的一阵抖动。

流淌的液体从来没有这么多过，以至于从安莉洁颤抖的小穴里边满溢出来。

金还是贪念那体内的残留余温。

“安莉洁，会怀上我的孩子哦～”

.......  
披在少女身上的白色被褥，此刻像极了纯洁的白无垢。  
“我爱你。”睡在旁边的少年吻了吻她的嘴角

窗外，只有烟花和夜晚见证了这一段小小的淫乱史。


End file.
